


About Children and Proposals

by Ghost_Writer86



Category: Fear the Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mentions Of Nick, Mentions of Troy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Writer86/pseuds/Ghost_Writer86
Summary: After their siblings make a stupid thing Alicia and Jake find themselves alone in a drugstore, they talk about kids and there is a cheesy proposal.





	About Children and Proposals

Alicia and Jake ran into the drugstore, the infected coming after them, all thanks to the two idiots of their brothers sometimes she wondered why she had let Nick alive for that long, seriously in the time they were living making his death look like an accident it would be so easy.

Jake started to block the door, they would had to spent the night in there, she helped him and once they were sure they were safe they looked around.

The store was not as bad as they expected there were some bags of chips and junk food as well as bottled water scattered around the floor, she picked a few things and then sat at the top of the counter.

Jake did the same, they were quite for a while until Alicia spoke “promise me that if we ever have kids we will not make them responsible of the other” she said.

The man sitting next to her munching on cookies he had found raised an eyebrow, they had never talked about what their relationship was or what they wanted from it.

They had sex and he knew that for her it was just a coping mechanism as it was for him at times, living on the world they were took a lot from them so it was nice having someone, lately thought, they had been sharing a lot about their life pre apocalypse, he had seen glimpses of the girl she used to be and he knew that if the world wasn´t a mess, if he had known her then he would had fallen madly in love with her, she was he kind of girl he wouldn´t doubt on ask her hand for marriage.

Not that he wouldn´t ask the new Alicia to marry him, but he knew they lived in borrowed time and even if he felt all those cliché things movies and books said you should feel about the person you were in love with, he couldn´t bring himself to said it out loud, he was afraid of what the future would bring them but he knew that the last year had made them both realize how they felt about each other, he knew it was no longer just a coping mechanism it was more and they would have to talk about it at one point.

Now listening to her talk about kids, just gave him hope that maybe one day they could have that.

He realized he had been quite for a while when he saw Alicia´s own eyebrow raise, “well, I didn´t knew you wanted kids” he said and when he sees her face go back to that serious expression she always has around the others it makes him want to kick himself.

“I´m not planning them but still can happen, I just want to make sure to not make the same mistakes our parents did” she said defensively, Jake stood up and nodded.

“I promise you that if we have kids we will not do the same things they did” he said in a serious tone taking her hand in his and then added looking up to the celling “And please God don´t let us have a Troy or a Nick, I promise to be a good man”, this made Alicia laugh and he smiled.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They lay on the floor, Alicia resting half on top of Jake, “I was thinking that maybe just before we start having kids” he said while playing with her hair, "maybe we should get married”.

Alicia lifted her head and looked at him “I guess, I mean we don´t have to because this is not like it was before” she said while staring at him.

He used this opportunity to sit down and she did too “well I know our relationship or whatever it is we are doing isn´t all romance and all that but at least I want to do that  the right way, you know a little bit old fashioned and it will make God re-consider sending us a mini psycho and whatever Nick is for you”, she laughed again “So this is just to do mends with the Lord in order to not have crazy kids?” she said still laughing and he was laughing too but nodded.

“Ok, sir, if that will help us then of course when the time comes I will marry you” she said her cheeks were rosy from laughing he smiled and then frowned before standing up, Alicia looked confused when she saw him walk around the store a moment later he leaned down and grabbed something from a shelf, he returned a second later.

Alicia was still sitting where they had been before, she heard how he unwrapped something, the plastic of whatever he had grabbed making noises as he scrunched it and drop it on the floor.

Then he dropped on a knee in front of her, she raised an eyebrow and then he said the cliché lines used in the movies “Alicia Clark would you made me the honor of becoming my wife” this time she raised both of her eyebrows and a second later she was laughing again, on his hand was a pacifier, it was purple and yellow “Oh boy!” she said between laughs and he laughed too then she kissed him and grabbed the pacifier before saying “you are a dork”, he smiled proudly and said “then I guess that is a yes?” she nodded and gave him another kiss.

And for the next few years people would be confused about the purple and yellow, plastic pacifier, as every single time one of them would leave in missions to get provisions, the pacifier would be given to the one staying at their safe spot, it wasn´t until years later that Alicia told the story to her mother and Ofelia, both women laughed and then watched as the mini versions of her and her husband, as people called their kids ran around chasing each other, Jake standing there watching them and they had kept their promise as neither of them had burden either of their kids of feeling like they weren´t enough or that they had to take care of the other out of obligation and she hoped that they could keep that promise for as long as they were around.


End file.
